


Undetected

by rohesia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Post-Canon, Tenderness, oblivious flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohesia/pseuds/rohesia
Summary: They stand idly for a few moments, the time it takes Liam to show Theo something on his phone and move into Theo’s personal space even more, head bent down and almost nestled into his neck. Theo laughs quietly, breath ruffling Liam’s hair, and shakes his head, pushing away the phone and saying something rude or taunting, making Liam give an outraged gasp. It doesn’t break their tempo, like that’s exactly how Liam thought it would go the moment he whipped out his phone.Or, Scott notices something about Liam and Theo and it throws him for a loop.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 17
Kudos: 206





	Undetected

**Author's Note:**

> I just think a lot about the pack randomly reacting to Theo and Liam and finally noticing how in sync they are. So, this is Scott having an epiphany and briefly losing his mind.

Scott notices Liam nodding at Theo, removed from the main group as usual, from across the exam room of the veterinary clinic, after Deaton wraps up his explanation on the various hexes and spells the coven of witches that recently rolled in Beacon Hills, probably attracted by the chaos the Anuk-ite left behind, would most likely use against them in case of a battle. It’s not meant to be a surreptitious gesture and it’s not absentminded either, but almost practiced and definitely deliberate, considering Liam has to shift his stance and tilt his head to the right to even get in Theo’s visual range, hidden like he is by Derek.

Straining his neck and trying not to be obvious, Scutt turns and sees Theo nodding back, eyes trained on Liam at once, finding him easily over Derek’s bulky shoulders, like nothing is even blocking the view. 

They silently communicate, their expressions shifting almost imperceptibly, reacting to unspoken allusions, while the others start talking, strategizing, shooting ideas back and forth, oblivious. Liam rolls his eyes and snorts. Scott doesn’t turn around again but he can hear Theo let out a faint sigh. He sounds amused, a little exasperated. Liam bites his upper lip and ducks his head, holding back  _ giggles.  _

“Right, Scott?” Stiles calls, distantly. “Scotty? You with us, buddy?”

Scott definitely isn’t. But he blinks back to reality and clears his throat, planting his hands on the examination table to brace himself. He doesn’t mean to, but the wolf subtly takes over and, before he can reply to Stiles, Scott takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, pretending to be in deep thought or mulling over the pack’s ideas. And he smells it on Liam, standing right in front of him, just the examination table between them. 

He smells like Theo. He smells like both of them. Their scents are inextricably interwoven and he can barely tell them apart. Jesus. 

The wolf withdraws. 

“Sorry, what was that?”

  
  


Theo waits for Liam to move before pushing away from the wall and heading towards the exit, just as Liam turns around and makes sure of his presence behind him. They don’t say anything, but their arms brush as they step outside, which doesn’t seem to be a problem, what with Liam all but leaning into the touch and Theo letting him, ignoring the vast expanse of the parking lot all around them. Scott wonders if they can tell, or if they’re still completely oblivious to each other and maybe that’s why he’s missed it. 

They stand idly for a few moments, the time it takes Liam to show Theo something on his phone and move into Theo’s personal space even more, head bent down and almost nestled into his neck. Theo laughs quietly, breath ruffling Liam’s hair, and shakes his head, pushing away the phone and saying something rude or taunting, making Liam give an outraged gasp. It doesn’t break their tempo, like that’s exactly how Liam thought it would go the moment he whipped out his phone. 

Their hands stay anchored to Liam’s phone, between their chests, almost hidden by the flaps of Theo’s open jacket. Scott wouldn’t notice if he wasn’t looking for it, but he can see Theo brushing his thumb over the back of Liam’s hand, absent-mindedly. Liam doesn’t notice, or doesn’t mind, and just laughs, eyes shining in the moonlight and cheeks red. 

Then they’re moving again, headed towards Theo’s truck. Right, it should have been obvious - but maybe it was too obvious -, Theo has been driving Liam around for weeks now, at school, at practice, at pack meetings. It shouldn’t be surprising, Liam’s car breaks down more often than the Jeep, but Scott thinks he should have noticed. Actively. He remembers now, in retrospect, picking up random hints and brushing them off, no alarms going off in his mind. He’s not sure how, but at some point, probably during the whole Monroe debacle, something must have changed and turned Theo and Liam, Liam and Theo, into a self-evident truth, something that could be easily dismissed. 

He should have paid more attention and noticed the practised ease in Liam’s and Theo’s interactions, the way they gravitate around each other, the way Liam’s movements seem to pull Theo in, making his body lighter and graceful, like he’s barely touching the ground. Scott could knock him down with a feather,  _ literally. _

The opposite is also true, but in Liam’s case it’s less a gravitational pull and more like a moth instinctively chasing the fire, reckless and delirious, all nervous anticipation and drunk delight. But it doesn’t burn when he crashes into Theo, to stop him from “mistreating his lacrosse equipment, you idiot”, all stashed into the bed of Theo’s truck. They keep up their mating dance for a few more minutes - or so Stiles would call it if he could see this - up until Liam starts ruffling Theo’s hair forcefully, crowding a breathless Theo against the truck.

Then the clinic’s backdoor opens again onto the parking lot and the rest of the pack floods out, still discussing hexes and spells, and Theo manages - or decides - to disentangle Liam’s hands from his messed up hair, voice full of empty threats. He looks happy and careless, like he belongs there. Theo’s fingers, wrapped around Liam’s wrists as Liam playfully struggles against him, look gentle, careful, and Scott wants to look away, but he remembers those hands and it’s hard to reconcile the past and the present. 

But it’s also easy, or at least Liam makes it look so. 

“Lydia and Jackson are going to track down the witches first thing in the morning and hopefully convince them to... Scott?” 

Scott averts his eyes, quickly, before Stiles can follow his gaze and possibly decide to kidnap Theo and hand him over to the witches as a bargaining chip. 

“Yes, I’m listening, sorry. Just tired.”

Liam and Theo finally manage to climb into the truck, a new argument arising because “no way I’m driving you home if I can’t pick the music” and quickly developing into a new dance. Scott stops stretching his hearing and lets the world filter back in, barely aware of the truck driving away in the night.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked this <3
> 
> [I'm on tumblr!](https://rohesiawrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
